Only a dream come untrue
by Oniisamaa
Summary: One mirror and two amused friends turns into three confused friends and two Liefs because of ONE stupid dare gone a little too far. Have I gotten your attention yet? Done for the Summer DQ challenge. Lief x Lief  I'm so comical . R&R Please


OMG I WROTE THIS FINALLY. It felt like ages since I started, but I finally finished! And said story's ending didn't really go the way I wanted it to, since I had shortened the story considerably so that it doesn't go beyond the 10,000 worded limit. Or the time limit. Or something. I was mortally petrified since I was worried I wouldn't be able to finish it on time, but I did! I REALLY DID SHORTEN THE STORY UP SO MUCH. It was supposed to have another set of plotline.  
But I like it as it is now. Maybe I should try the AU time machine next time. Oh this would be so fun.

Anyway, don't hate me, don't sue me, don't scream at me, don't flame me just because my OTP for this series of Lief x Lief. ASDFJKL; NO PLEASE. I know how impossible it is to have this pairing, but I like it. I love it. I live for it! You get the idea.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Oh, that coy plot. I love you.

This is done for the summer challenge in the forums. Hurr, I hope this is more or less a surprise since it's really far-fetched in terms of the kind of romance. and among other things.

**Summary:** One mirror and two amused friends turns into three confused friends and two Liefs because of ONE stupid dare gone a little too far. Will this end well for Lief? Hopefully.

Note: I have named the second Lief 'Lieffu' because it's cute. SHUSH IT IS.

Pairing: Lief x Lief.

* * *

Honestly, it was only a half-assed dare that Barda had given him one day, says 'if you don't do it, you're chicken wuss' or something. And Lief was not one. He huffed as he held his nose high and marched out of the room, leaving Barda and Jasmine with amused stares.

And that was only the beginning. Soon, Barda and Jasmine's amused stares were no long amusing, but frightened as they come face-to-face with the most atrocious and bewildering thing.

Of course, none of them were expecting such a result, and neither of them were mentally prepared for this.

Lief sighed.

* * *

So, it was only a dare. It wasn's something that hard to do, considering the fact that all he needed to do was to prove his vanity (and among other things, since Barda had called him a vain kid.) But to put it forwardly, he wasn't really a vain person at all. He was just a boy who might have spent too much time adjusting his articles of clothing in front of the mirror, thus causing a lot of people to think that he was vain. He wasn't. He was barely self-conscious! He shook his head as he went down to the basement of the castle, where the gigantic mirror stood.

He never really understood why exactly he was ordered to do his dare on this particular mirror. It wasn't special, though he had to say that the size of this thing was monstrous. But nothing else to it that might have rung a bell. To say, if this was a magical mirror, Lief wouldn't really know. But in this case, it was just a regular mirror that was a little too big for Lief's liking.

And in goes the dare, he thought as he stepped in front of it, hesitating whether he should or not. Heck, he could just go upstairs and tell them that he had done it, when in fact, he had not. Of course, how would Barda know if he did or not? He had a feeling that something was up with this mirror and he was about to find out.

Surely, nothing disgusting was going to pop out, right? It was just a suspicious looking mirror that was five times the height of Lief. No big deal.

Yeah, right.

"Here goes nothing." Lief took a deep breath and walked up to the mirror as he placed his lips against the cold surface. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt is lips linger against the mirror glass for a bit and drew back, looking a bit confused. _So, nothing happened._ He thought, as he brushed some invisible dust off of his clothes.

He was about to turn around when he heard a chuckle. Surely, he was the only one in the room, right? Barda wasn't going to jump out of some secret passageway and shout 'surprise' or anything, right? He tried to calm himself, his fingers felt around for the belt for some comfort. (He had gotten that belt for his birthday from his parents a few years ago, and he considered it good luck. Occasionally, it was used to calm him)

But the chuckling didn't stop.

"I didn't know you felt that way towards me."

Immediately, Lief whisked around, only to find himself staring face-to-face with himself. Surely, there was not mirror in front of him that would cause his...mistake, right? He felt around for any hard surfaces, and found none.

Lief gulped, trying to contain his fright for this creature (yes, he had called it a creature for all its worth, due to the single fact that he was staring face-to-face with himself and there was no mirror in between them.) and tried to settle down in hopes that this was just a not-so-funny prank Barda and Jasmine had been playing on him.

He waited. And waited.

"This is bad..." He wiped a bead of sweat on his forehead as he stared fearfully at his 'reflection', or so-called, because if he knew one thing, mirror reflections don't talk to their owners! And second, mirror reflections don't stand like a normal person (in a oh-so three dimensional field). He backed away, hoping that he would find his way out of this basement without tripping, and Alas! He did. It was only within a walking distance! A few feet away!

And his light in the dim darkness was hopelessly torn into small pieces as the mirror Lief pushed him against the basement wall, his body tightly pressed against Lief's, making the poor boy squeal in fright. (Or shock, whichever one it was.) Lief's lips were trembling, as his pupils dilated, his mind trying to find a way out of this sticky situation (no pun intended). He tried to reach for his belt, but hopelessly failing because of the intimate (Oh, he winced at that word) closeness the mirror him had for him.

The mirror Lief had a pitiful look on his face as he pressed his lips against Lief's, his hands surveying Lief's very being, the tip of his fingers traced against Lief's smooth stomach. _How did he-_but his trail of thoughts were broken as the mirror Lief's tongue thrusted between Lief's lips and invading his privacy.

Lief, who had been caught in the moment, moaned at the touch, (IT WAS INVOLUNTARY, I SAY!) but blushed as he did. Quickly gathering up his thoughts, he pushed the mirror him away and ran up the stairs, almost tripping along the way.

Aw, man. He had a predator hot on his heels.

This was bad.

To say he was scared was one thing, and to make it a reality was totally a different thing. His panic was no doubt evidently printed on his face as he rushed up the stairs, trying to search for a way to maybe seal off the basement so he could lock that _thing_ in the basement. He frantically searched, but found none at his disposal. He paled as he heard the footsteps itching closer and ran away, looking for Barda and Jasmine.

* * *

The green haired girl looked around, waiting impatiently for her friend to finish the dare they had set him off with. Because Lief was so slow (and to Lief's defense, he was overwelmed by a entity that was not of this world, because there were only _one_ Lief in the world, right?), she had crossed her arms against her chest and huffed in anger.

"When is he going to come back? It was just a dare."

Barda shook his head, smiling as he did so. "Maybe he got too caught up by his reflection he had forgotten to come back up."

Jasmine snickered, her hand resting upon the table she had leaned against. "Maybe."

And in truth, Lief was too caught up with his reflection, so much that he was running for his life to the room where Barda and Jasmine were. When he crashed into the room, he closed the door shut and placed a lock on the door.

Jasmine, who was watching the whole time, looked over at him curiously and jabbed an accusing finger at the blond, a suspicious look that transformed onto her face. "What's with you?"

After having to look at Lief's frightened face, she had a pinch of concern marred on her features. "What happened?"

Lief calmed himself by gripping the belt desperately before he caught his breath and spoke. "Reflection-"

"Did you get caught up by it?" That earned a glared from Lief and Barda gave him a guilty grin. "Sorry."

Lief continued to glare as he finished his statement. "As I said...my reflection came to life."

A silence bombarded the room as barks of laughter could be heard a while later.

"Shhhh-! Not so loud! It's going to hear us and come this way-!"

Jasmine wiped a tear from her eye from laughing and gave Lief a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Your reflection won't come to life, Lief, you have nothing to worry about."

Lief blushed, his fingers automatically rested upon his lips as he remembered. "No! I was sure it was there!"

Barda shook his head. "I think you might have read too many fantasy books, Lief."

No sooner had Barda spoke, a knock was hear at the door. Barda raised an eyebrow as he motioned to open the door, but was stopped by Lief. "What if it's him? That reflection-"

Barda shook his head and made a 'tsk' sound. "You have got to stop hallucinating. It's not good for you."

Lief backed away as Barda opened the lock, getting ready to duck and hide at any time. When Barda twisted the knob, Lief hid behind the table, his hand on his head.

"Ah, Barda, Jasmine." Lief's ears perked up as he peeked from under the table, to see their housemate standing by the door, giving them some stuff. He assumed it was bread. "Ah, Lief, why are you hiding under the table?"

Lief blushed as he came out from under the table before dusting himself off. "Uh-um. I dropped something."

The nursemaid gave a little laugh as she patted the blond on the head. "Careful now." She waltzed out and Barda gave the door a little gentle push as he closed.

"See? You were thinking too much, Lief."

The door knocked a second time as Barda twisted the doorknob, the door came to an open as Lief's eyes widened at the sight. Barda was left speechless and Jasmine inched away.

"Lief-kun. That wasn't nice, leaving me down in the basement alone like that."

Lief inched away and the mirror Lief walked towards him. "K-keep away from me...I-"

The mirror reflection smiled a cheshire cat smile as he inched closer to Lief. "You what?"

Lief gulped as he made a run for Barda, hiding behind the taller man. "I-you guys didn't believe me-he is there, he's right there! That's him! Barda, Jasmine-"

The mirror Lief frowned deeply as he gave Lief a sad look. "Why are you so afriad, Lief-kun? After all, you're the one who kissed me first."

Lief's face reddened as he buried his face into Barda's back, much to the other's dismay. The mirrir Lief didn't looks so pleased as his face turned angry for a slight moment before turning back to its normal cheshire grin. "Come here, Lief-kun. I'll comfort you~."

But despite his purring voice, Lief just hung tighter on to Barda than he had before.

The mirror Lief pouted as he sat in a nearby chair, fingering the wood table beside where he had sat, before looking back at Lief again, who had peeked out from his hiding spot.

Lief wasn't scared. He was just petrified, which to say was almost the same thing if not much worse. His reflection came to life, banged him against the wall, kissed the life out of him and even tried to molest him. Now, what was wrong with the world? He shuddered. Reflections didn't come to life. They didn't try and rape his or her owner (which was to say, the mirror reflection had not gone that far yet, which Lief was reluctantly thankful for). They obviously did not try to hunt for his or her owner for a chance go jump him or her. OR SOMETHING. He shuddered again as he inched further away from his reflection, glaring at the same time.

"No. I want you to go back to where you came from..."

The mirror Lief's face fell, a tear stained at the corner of his eyes as he stood up from his chair. "Why do you say that, Lief-kun. After all, it was you who called me in the first place."

Lief shook his head.

* * *

Okay, so Lief was scared of his reflection. Big deal. But did he have to be a baby about it? It was just his reflection who looked like he wanted to eat Lief, but that was besides the point. There was no point in trying to escape, it was his own reflection, after all.

Barda looked over at Jasmine, who had long detached herself from this whole mess, was playing with Filli, happily knowing that her little friend was not bored to death. But then again, the look of Lief's face really looked horrified.

"Okay, you two, break it up. Uh, Lief, leave...Lief alone."

...

Yeah, so it's not working.

Jasmine, on the other hand, was laughing at Barda's attempt to distinguish between the two Liefs. "The smiling one is Lief's reflection, and the mortified one is the real Lief."

"Hey, I smile too!"

Jasmine grinned as she pointed her finger at Lief...er...the real Lief (Gosh, I'm getting confused here.) and another finger at the mirror Lief. "Well, you're not smiling now, are you?" She huffed, getting up now. "Plus, this Lief is the reflection, so whatever you're wearing right now is the opposite of his, since you two are reflected images."

"Hey! What do you mean we're reflected images?"

Jasmine shook her head as she whacked Lief on the head with a book (gee, where did she get that from?). "I mean, your reflection is the reflected image of you, so your right is his left and his left is your right."

Lief sulked as he cross his arms over his chest. "I know that."

The mirror Lief took this chance and slid his arms around Lief, who squeaked at the touch. "W-what are you-"

Mirror Lief held on to Lief tighter as he grinned once more. "What does it look like? I'm hugging you." A smirk later, Lief could feel himself become violated.

"H-hey! T-this is involuntary rape! Don't put your hand there! W-what are you-ooooh." A slight moan and a couple of blushes later, Barda and Jasmine were finally convinced that the feeling that this mirror reflection had for his owner was beyond normal, (Gee, you think?) and was finally able to tore the mirror Lief away from the squirming Lief.

Maybe they also know the reason why Lief was so mortally petrified.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Jasmine cleared her throat, trying to summarize the words that came along with Lief's explanation. "Because of the dare, which I thought was a pure genius, you ended up summoning your reflection to life?"

Lief squirmed, a little unhappy with the summarization. "That would be about it."

Barda sat in his chair, dumbfounded. "I was pretty sure that nothing would happen with that mirror." He scratched his head and sighed.

Lief shot him a glare, suspicious of what he said and promptly gave the older man a smack on the arm. "What do you mean by that?"

Barda chuckled guiltily (which showed), and placed his hands on the table, leaning forward. "Well, truth be told, that mirror was a sort of family treasure left by your great grandfather. Or something. But I never thought that it would have magical powers."

Lief threw him another glare that said 'you knew'. Barda just gave him another guilty look before looking serious again. "It seems that a lot of things had happened today."

"Gee, you think?" Lief slouched down on his chair and felt like giving up. Or something. Only to be fiercely glomped (yeah, glomped) by his reflection. (Now what part of that doesn't sound awkward?)

"Aw, it's all right, Lief-kun. You have me~." A purr, nice pout and a suggestive nudge or two. Lief's face reddened before violently trying to push the other away. "G-get off!"

"You know, " Jasmine pondered out loud, "I've never seen Lief blush so much in my life."

That earned her a glare and an impossible redness added to his already red face. "I-I have no choice! He keeps on doing weird things to me!"

Jasmine raised a brow. "Define weird."

Lief blushed, even though he was really, really trying to push down that physical desire to do so. "W-well!" He looked away, trying to hide the even more obvious blush on his face. (Hell, you already blushed, get on with life already!) "I-if you don't know already...I classify him trying to choke me with his tongue very weird. That and him trying to rape me too."

Barda was left speechless. "Choking you...?"

"...With his _tongue_?" Jasmine finished, looking at Lief as though he had grown three extra heads. In this case, it was one, but that's besides the point.

Lief blushed some more, if it wasn't already red enough, and reluctantly nodded. Mirror Lief just sat across from Lief, with that same cheshire cat smirk on his face.

Jasmine, on the other hand, was very confused. Unable to digest what Lief had just said, she scratched her head in confusion. "I don't get how he can choke you with his tongue."

Lief waved his arms around, defensively. "S-stop saying that already! It's so embarrassing!"

"But I don't know how he can choke you with his tongue-"

Lief felt like he had done the most embarrassing thing in the entire whole world.

"But, could you demonstrate it?" [I'm sorry for making Jasmine ask this, she's not clueless, but it just adds on to the humour.]

Barda nearly choked.

Oh, Lief felt like dying in a hole somewhere now.

"Why, I'm glad you asked."

Lief waved his arms around, in anger. "NOOO! No demonstration! Jasmine, don't cheer him on! NOOO, KEEP AWAY FROM ME-!" He ducked mirror Lief's attempt to sweep him up in his arms and fled his seat in hopes of some Mirror Lief-free shelter.

Barda cleared his throat. "I believe Lief is right, despite his savage screaming. I believe Jasmine is too young to watch you two...er...have your ways with each other."

Lief screamed.

"He's having his way with me-! Not the other way around!"

Barda covered his ears, perhaps in trying to salvage them in a way. "Not so loud, Lief."

Lief huffed, not being able to persuade Barda, sat in a nearby chair, totally forgotten about what had happened earlier and the lurking mirror Lief. Before he knew it, mirror Lief had Lief in his arms, having his way with the poor blond.

Lief tried to push his mirror counterpart away, but with no avail. Mirror Lief was securely lodged on top of the poor Lief and was, as Lief said, 'choking Lief with his tongue'.

Barda tried to cover poor Jasmine's eyes, but she pushed Barda away and watched the two with an amusing look on her face-more like enthralled, if anyone dared to say.

This was not going well. Not at all. (Welcome to the world of Yaoi, Jasmine.)

Oh boy.

* * *

Jasmine sighed as she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. "We've all had a busy day-" she pondered out loud, smiling as she did so, "I think it's time we all retire to our rooms."

Lief nodded, though he was the one who was the most tired from trying to fight off his mirror counterpart to running away from it. "All right."

Jasmine placed a thoughtful look on her face and thought hard for a moment. "What about Lieffu?"

Lief gave her a bewildered look. "Huh?"

She placed her hands on her hips and gave Lief a look. "Not you, him."

The blond nodded for a moment, then gave her another awkward look. "What did you call him?"

"Lieffu."

Lief nodded, in understanding. So she was going as far as giving him the same name! Just a little strong accented at the end, that's all, but it still felt weird. He shot his mirror counterpart, who has been introduced now as 'Lieffu', a wayward glance. His counterpart grinned, returning Lief's look with a suggestive wink. Lief shuddered.

"What about him?"

Jasmine pointed outside into the living quarters, "I mean, where is he going to sleep? He obviously cannot sleep _here_."

'Lieffu' patted Jasmine's shoulder and gestured towards Lief. "Don't worry, Jasmine. I can sleep with Lief-kun~."

Lief immediately made an 'x' with his arms. "NO. NO. NO." His face grew hot as his counterpart gave him another suggestive wink.

'Lieffu' pouted, a tear in his eye. "B-but-"

"No is no, uh, Lieffu." He had a hard time saying that, since it sounded so much like his own name, well, it was the same thing, but the word/name still sounded a tad bit foreign to him. _Gosh, who would have thought that saying my own name was a chore!_ "You can sleep in the guest room or something. It's located across the hall from here, so it's not a chore to walk from here." _Plus, I don't want you within ten meter's radius near me!_

Lieffu's pout strengthened. "Please?"

Barda sighed at Lieffu's attempt to persuade the blond (aren't they BOTH blond?) and patted the counterpart on the head. "Well, to stop this bicker, why don't he just promise not to do anything and then the problem's solved?"

Lief paled. "But Barda! He tried to _rape_ me!" He shouted, panicking. "You saw it too!"

Barda then gave Lief a 'fatherly' look and grunted. "That's why we have Lieffu promise not to do anything at all while he's there."

Lief was at a loss for words. He knew that possibility, but the chance of Lieffu actually doing what he says-well, he barely knew his counterpart, much less trust him. And sleeping with him was out of the question-oh gosh, what was he thinking?

"F-fine. If only he promises."

Barda nodded, Jasmine nodded, and Lieffu gave Lief a coy smile. (What's he up to now?)

* * *

"This is your room, huh." Lieffu smiled, slightly shocked at the large, spacious room. Lief nodded reluctantly before organizing some things on his bed. When he had done what had st out to do, he huffed triumphly before sitting on the edge of his bed, stretching.

"I'm going bed..."

Lieffu hopped over and claimed a spot on the bed. "Me too!"

A vein popped on Lief's head as he tried to push his counterpart off of his bed. "Hey-"

"There's enough space for three people to sleep in! Come on!"

Lief grumbled before setting into his sheets, his head hit the pillow. "You remember your promise."

"Uh huh." A coy smile.

Unfortunately, Lief had not seen that smile and closed his eyes. "Good."

It wasn't until in the dead of the night that Lief felt himself being violated.

Lieffu pressed against Lief's body as he sneaked his hand over Lief's mouth, making sure that he wouldn't scream or yell in the dead of the night and wake everyone up. Though he loved the squirming made by Lief, bugged eyes and the wimpering.

"Shh. It's all right. Calm down."

But Lief didn't calm down. He squirmed more. And his eyes seemed to scream 'what the hell are you doing?'. Lieffu had that cheshire cat smirk on again. That never meant any good for anyone. Well, mainly for Lief.

Lief's stopped squirming when Lieffu's hands slid under Lief's shirt, caressing the skin that was open to his fingers' touch. The blond blushed and moaned under the gentle touch and he felt himself melt away with every single touch his counterpart had bestowed upon him. Lief just submitted when his counterpart had his ways with him.

And to regret it the next morning...

* * *

"Someone had a bad night."

Lief grumbled, his back was sore from the _activities_ his counterpart decided to wake him up for. If he hadn't known better, he had just been ruthlessly raped (and in this term, it's actually legit) by his counterpart. Oh man.

Lief's face heated up, a pout visible on his face. "Yeah, someone decided to wake me up in the middle of night to _rape_ me." He shot his counterpart a nasty look before he gingerly nursing his back with his hands.

"Well, I didn't hear any complains from you last night."

Lief's face turned red-as red as the apple Jasmine was eating at the moment.

"You guys are hopeless." Barda yawned, upon entering the lounge where the three had been hanging around for the past half-hour. "Man, I need a break."

Lief kept on nursing his back with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong? Bed not comfortable?"

Lief shot Barda a unimpressed look. "Don't ask."

Lieffu grinned. "I got Lief laid." His smirk widened. "Last night."

Barda nearly spat out the water he was drinking. He coughed violently when the liquid went down the wrong tube. "What?"

Jasmine sent Lieffu a coy smile. "Since you guys are complaining about wanting a break, why don't we all hit the beach?"

Barda stood, impressed at the suggestion. "I could use a good vacation."

Lief followed suit. "Me too. From this guy." He pointed gingerly at said counterpart.

Lief's counterpart only sulked.

* * *

The sun was hot, the water was great, the sand was warming and the air smelt fresh as when it had when it was created. Lief really didn't know that smell, but he knew it had been a good day to go to the beach. Especially when his counterpart was nowhere near him.

"Lief-kun~~"

Maybe he had thought too soon. Lief cringed at the thought of his counterpart doing naughty things on the beach and immediately pushed that thought of his head.

He really needed to clear his head.

He rushed into the water, feeling the blanket of water swallowing him as he raised up from the water for air. He could go on for hours on end in the water and not have to worry about a thing.

This was very nice.

Yeah, until he fell asleep.

"Lief! Lief!"

The taste of seawater in his mouth was not pleasurable at all. He coughed as he spute out the seawater, his teeth aching. Heck, his brain felt like it split into two and his body was a little on the numb side.

"What happened-"

Jasmine sent him a worried look. "You nearly drowned, that's what!" She had bent down to his eye level and brushed his bangs away from his face. "If Lieffu wasn't there to save you, you would have been a goner! Thank god he reacted fast!"

Lieffu? His counterpart?

Saved him?

Now it felt a little foreign to him, but his heartbeat oddly started to go faster, more so than his usual pace.

He felt arms around his neck as he was being hugged fiercely. And he let it happen.

"You're so stupid, Lief! What would we do without you!"

He had noted the words that his counterpart had said. He has said 'we' and not 'I'. That made Lief smile. Oddly, he hugged back, a guilty smile settled on his face. "Sorry guys, I won't do that again."

He felt his counterpart's lips pressed against his-and for once, he didn't really mind.

But his heartbeat was going at an odd pace.

That was always a mystery for him.

Had he started to fall for his own mirror reflection?

Lief's thoughts were pushed to the back of his head as Barda handed them the ice cream he had bought for everyone. Of course, Lieffu tried to do something again, but Lief stopped him, though the ice cream was crushed and hopelessly forgotten in the process.

Lief grumbled for hours, but his counterpart had managed to buy him another one in hopes of making up, and oddly ended up devouring most of it becuase Lief couldn't really eat it anymore.

Lief's heart skipped a beat.

Maybe he was.

* * *

He had started to lather himself then, when the shower was open. He sat in the stall, trying to coat himself with a thick layer of soap.

He felt so young again.

He remembered that when he was little, and when his parents were actually around-he frowned at that thought-he would ask his mom to lather him with so much soap, he looked like a sheep with the amount of soap he had on. It had been so much fun. He'd blow bubbles with the slippery water, slip and fall, but it had been fun. A small part of him wanted to go back to when he was a little kid, but the majority of him knew that if he did, he wouldn't have met such great friends.

After all, he wasn't alone anymore. He smiled and went back to lathering himself some more.

"Want me to wash your back?"

The genuinity of the voice shocked him, even though he knew who the voice belonged to. He turned around, watching as his counterpart walk towards him on barefeet. "I won't do anything like that." Oddly, Lief didn't seem to mind.

It sort of reminded him of the days where his mother would wash his back gently. On those days, Lief would coo and awe at how gentle his mother's touch was.

"Thank you."

His counterpart took the soap from Lief's hand and started rubbing it against his back. Lief giggled at the touch-it wasn't at all like the touches that belong to his counterpart the night before. Somehow, it had reminded him so much of his mother, tears fell down his cheeks as his mind wondered about how his parents were doing.

That didn't go unseen by Lieffu, though.

"What's wrong?"

Lief looked back at his counterpart and sighed. "Thinking about my family."

A small smile graced Lieffu's lips. "How are they doing?"

Lief shook his head. "I don't know." He thought for a moment and with a guilty smile, he responded, "I guess they are doing okay."

Another smile emboidered Lieffu's face. "Do they come and see you often?"

Lief's lips curled down at that thought. "Not really. I just dream about them sometimes..." _After all, they're gone..._ A slow sighed escaped Lief's lips. "They're gone, after all."

A frown marred upon Lieffu's face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lief looked back at his counterpart, smiling gently.

"For making you remember painful memories."

Lief waved it off, saying that it didn't matter anymore. A small part of him wanted to just hold someone and cry, but he knew better than that. "It doesn't hurt."

His counterpart made an 'o' shape with his lips as a sad look smeared over his face. "I see."

When Lieffu was finally finished, a small smile of triumph ran across his face. "Done."

Lief placed the soap in its proper place as he faced his counterpart, a real smile instead of a feared look on his face. "Thanks, Lieffu."

"My pleasure." A coy smile. Maybe Lief spoke too soon. "After all, I did get a pleasing reward."

Lief blushed. "I knew it, that was the only thing you were after."

Lieffu stood, thoughtfully pondering. "Not really."

Lief blew him a raspberry. "Lies."

Lieffu smirked, though it had a sense of guilt to go with that smirk. "You know, Lief."

Lief had noted the tone of his counterpart's voice. No added suffixes.

He might be serious this time.

"You are so lucky to have so many friends revolving around you."

Lief's eyes widened at the words.

"You're a great person, you know. Even though people don't always show appreciation, they mean well." His smile relaxed, and soon was replaced by a sad, lonely smile. "They care a lot for you. They really love you."

Lief's eyes adverted away.

"You have a great personality. You always look out for your friends. You have a great sense of responsibility, don't you."

Lief's vision was clouded with tears, now. _Not really, if I had, my parents would still be here. If I had been a better person, I wouldn't have lost everything I had before._ "No..."

Lieffu's smile widened. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past. You are who you are because of your brilliant personality."

Lief felt like crying.

"And I don't think I should tamper with that happiness you hold."

Lief's head shot up, in desperation. "What do you mean-"

"I mean, I don't really have a place here. I don't belong. I never did."

Lief's mouth ran dry of words as his counterpart disappeared out of the shower room.

Why didn't he stop him?

Tears kept on flowing out of Lief's eyes, and despite the soap, the tears never stopped.

* * *

The day passed by so quick, as though it was a blink of an eye, the next day had reached Lief's eyes. It felt awkard to him, but waking up to see a full blast of sunshine wasn't really his idea of a morning.

And if it weren't for the intense feeling in his mind, he would have went back to sleep.

"Lieffu?"

Silence met his ears. His heartbeat quickened and thought back to the things that he heard his counterpart say. To what he had said. To what he believed in.

And to the quick pace he had with his feet.

_"I mean, I don't have a place here. I don't belong. I never did."_

A feeling of dread met his heart as he raced for those stairs, the heartbead that whacked against his rib cage going faster and faster. _Please be where I think you are, Lieffu._

And he was.

"...you're leaving?"

Lief's counterpart looked back sadly at Lief, his fingers almost ghosting at the mirror. "I have my reasons."

Lief's eyes widened as he held on to his counterpart's arms, refusing to let go. "But it's not good enough!" He exclaimed, his eyes clenched tightly as he felt a wave of emotions surge though him. "Please don't go."

His counterpart brought his arms around the frantic blond, perhaps in hopes of soothing the said person. "I don't belong. Plus, you guys always have fun when I'm not around. Why do I even bother?"

Lief's hands gripped the other's tightly. "No!"

His counterpart sadly pushed away Lief, a hopeless tear ran down his face. "Yes, Lief. Yes."

And hopelessly as Lief tried to grab on to something, to prevent his counterpart from leaving. "No, you can't. I-" He looked down, his fingers loosened. "Everyone likes you here. You made everyone happy." Now refusing to look at his counterpart, tears ran about down his face. "You can't leave now!"

And yet, his counterpart had not heard the most important thing he wanted to hear.

Maybe he was too hopeful.

Lief stumbled on his words, his face red from both the crying and the newfound emotion inside of him. "_I_ don't want you to go. I want you to _stay_." _I'll miss you._

A soft smile appeared on Lieffu's face. As though he had read Lief's thoughts.

"I'll miss you too."

Lief felt his counterpart lean towards him and captured him lips. He felt dizzy. It felt awkward and yet, it felt so nice.

At that thought, the blond started responding back, his heart racing rapidly as he did so.

_I really love you, Lief._

"I love you too..."

And it felt so real.

He closed his eyes, never wanting his moment to end. But he knew...

...when he opened his eyes again, all would end.

And as he had predicted, it did.

.~.~

He felt himself pressing against the mirror, his eyes widened at this. _What the-_

He wiped the tear away from his eyes as he pulled away, the feeling of the other's lip on his was still lingering.

It really felt so...amazing.

"Lief! Are you done with that stupid dare yet?"

...wait, what?

What dare?

He felt his stomach sink. Had this all been...an illusion? A vision? Some sort of hopeful thinking?

But...it had been so real.

So utterlessly real.

What is all...just a dream?

Lief felt another surge of tears coming his way, but stopped it before he could burst out sobbing. He had to hold it back.

He took another look at the mirror a smiled bitterly. _It really was all a dream._

He placed his fingers against the mirror glass, in hopes that maybe a miracle would happen. His fingers slowly left the glass as he moved back.

_I...realize it now._

"I love you, Lieffu."

He turned and walked up the stairs, calmly.

Just when he was about to turn a corner, he saw the mirror glisten brightly. _Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all._

He'd keep this to himself.

The image in the mirror lingered as a smile appeared.

_Thank you, Lief...for loving me._

_

* * *

_JASDKFASJD;KFLASDFASDJFKASF; DON'T KILL ME. Night, everyone!


End file.
